The Reason Why Kratos and Raine Aren't Married
by Cherry-sama
Summary: This oneshot stats reasons why they shouldn't become married. Kraine haters welcome. WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE THE COUPLE RAINExKRATOS! Thanks! A Message from ToS Warning Company Will be deleted if really desired.


**The Reason Why Kratos and Raine aren't married!**

Cherry-sama: Hi! This is my first oneshot!

Lloyd: This fic is about what would happen if Dad and Raine got married.

Colette: Using facts that Lloyd and Genis would not like if they got married.

Cherry-sama: I do not want to offend any of KratosxRaine lovers that might be in the audience. But as a warning I'd like to say…

**_WARNING: CONTAINS TRUE FACTS THAT IS AGAINST THE COUPLE RAINExKRATOS! IF YOU READ THIS FIC AND FEEL OFFENDED THEN I AM VERY SORRY!_ DO NOT IGNORE THIS WARNING UNLESS YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF RAINExKRATOS!**

Lloyd: Wow!

Colette: You really don't like that couple, do you?

Cherry-sama: No don't, if you like this couple, then stay away from this fic!

Genis: A message from 'ToS Warning Company'.

Raine: Read the fic…

* * *

Today was a special day. Why? Because this was the day Raine and Kratos got married. The air was full of happiness and the 'after the wedding food trays' were lade out amongst the people that were invited. The people that were invited were mostly Renegades, but besides them, Yuan, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Sheena, Zelos, Presea and Regal were invited.

"This is good punch!" one of the Renegades exclaimed, who was standing by the punch bowl.

But we rotate our camera to Lloyd and Colette, who were wearing they're 'Noblemen' and 'Fair Lady' titles. But you didn't need to know that now did you?

"So Lloyd, how do you feel about Kratos getting married to Raine." Colette asked Lloyd as she got a piece of wedding cake that had a pink and purple flower on it.

"I feel proud that Dad found another person in life than my Mom." Lloyd replied as he got a piece of cake that had a purple and orange flower on it.

"Well I don't like it!" Genis exclaimed as he walked over to Lloyd and Colette, wearing his 'Easter Sunday' title.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Well think about it, Your Dad is at LEAST 3980 years older than her." Genis said as he pointed out a fact.

"Yeah… And you wouldn't be able to copy your homework off of Genis anymore because Raine would still be the teacher." Colette added in.

"You knew about that? O.o" Genis and Lloyd exclaimed together.

"I know a lot of things."

"Now that I think about it, I would become the teacher's pet **along** with Genis if I became her son in law…" Lloyd remarked as he changed the topic.

"And Genis would become your uncle…" Colette added.

"UNCLE!" Genis added.

"I don't want an Uncle that is in my class! Or one that is SHORTER THAN ME!" Lloyd yelled as he looked **down** at Genis.

"Well thanks a lot…" Genis muttered to Lloyd.

"And Zelos would be flirting with your mother…" Colette pointed out.

"Ewwie…" Lloyd remarked sticking his tongue out.

"And Genis would have a brother-in-law that's an angel that is 4000 years old…" Colette pointed out.

"Yuck!" Genis exclaimed doing what Lloyd did a few seconds ago.

"That's it!" Lloyd exclaimed walking over to Kratos and Raine, who were talking like any other married couple.

"I'm joining Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed.

"Dad!"

"Sis!"

"Yes?" Kratos asked, looking over at his son.

"Hmmm…?" Raine said looking over at her little brother.

"We want you to divorce!" Lloyd and Genis exclaimed together.

"What?" Raine asked.

"Why…" Kratos asked as he shifted his eyes.

"Because…"

Then Lloyd and Genis started shouting out loads of reasons that they shouldn't be married. But Kratos and Raine ignored them and Kratos whispered to Raine…

"Think about how much whining we would get from the both of them…" Kratos whispered to Raine. "Let's divorce…"

* * *

Cherry-sama: There you go!

Colette: That is the reason why Kratos and Raine aren't married.

Lloyd: Please take this into consideration before writing a KratosxRaine fanfic?

Genis: I hope you liked it for all of those who actually read this fic, if not? Don't add it to your favorites list!


End file.
